Harry potter and the 22nd century
by thejabber
Summary: The War is over but harry still feels like he hasn't gotten is happily ever after until he gets a mysterious letter. HP/OC Rated M for later chapters


Harry Potter in the 22nd century.

It's been awhile since I last wrote and I'm not sure how often I can update. My last story was lost when my laptop decided to die on me.

Also Disclaimer: I don't own any of this all characters, places, weird religious cults, plots, convenient plot devices, regular plot devices, magical devices, devices of the third kind, witty puns, confusing prophecies, Deus ex Machina, allegories, allusions, illusions, convulsions, misconstrusions, revolutions, magical maladies, hocus pocus, and halitosis are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: A change in scenery.

With Voldemort dead for good the world was rejoicing innumerable parties were being held and countless toasts were being toasted. But not all was well, for those at Hogwarts were mourning for the loss of their comrades in the final battle.

Harry was sitting in what was left of the great hall, now all battered and bent the ceiling enchantment now fragmented revealing a cobbled old stonewall with a mysterious tint of red to it. He looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey giving a calming potion to a mother who was in tears when the realization that her child was dead had overwhelmed her. He saw people in bandages and people hiding in the corners and crevices trying to let their own anguish and remorse out where they thought no one could see. He saw those rebuilding the school and those levitating bodies to the group grave that was being set up; and all that Harry could think was 'what now? Isn't this the part where the hero goes off and lives happily after all? Then why do I feel like there's something that I've missed doing?'

"Harry?" Said a concerned voice.

"Huh?" Said Harry as he looked up and saw Professor Mcgonagall there with a worried face and an owl perched on her left arm "Oh, hello Professor I didn't see you there."

"I would think not, with all the moping you and most of the people here have been doing, not that it's not uncalled for mourning the dead is something everyone here has a right to do. Considering all that's happened… But you have a letter from this owl here and I daresay he won't leave me until I've properly delivered it to you." Said McGonagall handing Harry a small green envelope with a red seal that Harry did not recognize.

"It's probably another letter of thanks or from a fan or some country that wants to give me an award, but they can go sod off for all I care. I never wanted any of this," he said as he out stretched his arms over his head "I never wanted to be famous. I never wanted anyone dead. I just wanted to live a nice normal life without having to worry for my life every year. I wanted a job, maybe fall in love have a few kids without the public always watching me."

"I don't think it's that kind of letter," said McGonagall apologetically "It's green and no one I know and no country I've ever heard of sends green envelopes, now take the letter so I may be on my way I have much more important things to be doing than delivering mail."

"Yes professor," said Harry as he took the letter from McGonagall and watched her walk away and he looked more closely at the green envelope.

The envelope was more of an emerald green now that he looked at it, with its rough edging and it's scaly appearance. Then he took a closer look at the red seal, which was very intricate, with a stag charging from the left towards a three quarters moon with 7 stars and a boat on the sea.

Harry took out a letter opener from his back pocket and carefully opened the envelope as if he was peeling a rubber layer off of an inflated balloon without popping it. When he had finished he carefully took out the parchment and opened it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this that means Voldemort has been defeated. So congratulations to you but now down business. I know you're feeling like there's something you forgot to do so you can have your happy ending…._

Harry stopped reading the letter "this is too weird he thought." He wanted to burn the letter, he wanted to make sure no one ever lay their eyes upon it's contents including himself but he was strangely compelled to read on because deep down he wanted to know how to get his happily ever after.

…_And there is. In the shrieking shack under the third panel from the left is loose and only needs a little prodding to be opened it's quiet a nice piece of black ash actually very pliable for ash wood I think it might have a touch of holly in it actually…. But getting back on topic there's a small parcel under the panel the contents of which belonged to your father as a lad and he hid them there in hopes of having his child finding it when the time was right, that time of course being now. Having said that this thing is a personal potter family heirloom and should not be gazed upon by others so please do go alone or risk your companions wellbeing, oh and one more thing my favorite juice happens to be pomegranate._

…

Harry saw no signature at the bottom, no initials no marking all he had to go on was the seal on the letter, he quickly reread the letter scanning for any more clues that would lead him to the identity of the writer of the letter but found none. His first instinct was that it was a trap set up by the few remaining death eaters, but he was also interested in something his father had left behind, for him. So against his better judgment he decided he'd go to the shrieking shack so he put on his invisibility cloak and headed off.

Once Harry had gotten passed the whomping willow and into the secret passage underneath he took off his invisibility cloak and made his way to the shrieking shack and looked for the loose 3rd panel wishing the directions were more specific until he finally found it then pried it open with his wand and just like the letter said there was a small parcel underneath it.

Harry took the parcel and opened it with haste; inside he found something wrapped in terrycloth and carefully unrolled it from its clothy mummification. Inside the terrycloth was a red locket on a platinum chain on the locket there was an odd shaped keyhole as well as intricate ancient ruins scrawled around it. Harry searched desperately for a key hoping to open the locket but found none, quickly he thought back to the letter for some kind of clue "'_Also my favorite juice is pomegranate' _that's it! " Thought Harry "just like Dumbledore." He stared somberly at the locket for a moment remembering his old headmaster.

"Pomegranate," Said Harry expectantly.

He waited for a few moments and then the keyhole started glowing first faintly then brighter and brighter until it was white blinding light, then the locket burst open and the light consumed Harry as he felt a familiar tugging at his naval, and an unfamiliar tugging on his head.

Harry was on the ground his head was hurting like he had been hit on the head by both bludgers, the beaters clubs, the beaters themselves, and a medium sized Asian elephant.

"I hate portkeys," said Harry as he slowly got up and brushed himself off.

He looked around the room it was a lot like the shrieking shack he thought. "Just older, much older," harry said quietly as looked at some green mold that was covering an old metal handle.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Harry "I think this is the shrieking shack!"

Harry just stood there for a moment befuddled "okay let's lay out my options here," said Harry still in disbelief "Option one: I'm trapped in my own mind because it was all a trap, option two I'm in a different dimension where mold is the new hit fashion, option three I'm hallucinating, option four I'm dead….Again, or option five this isn't the shrieking shack but is a poorly made duplicate and I'm some victim of a psychopath."

Harry opened the hatch and went into the secret passage "good thing Hermione had me practice self transformation magic depending on what's going on here being Harry Potter might get me killed," said Harry as he took out his wand and changed his eye color, made himself a good 4 inches taller, made his hair color a hazelnut with a red tint, and most importantly he covered up the lightning bolt scar that made him so well known.

"Okay, let's go figure out what's going out Ron, Hermione…" He said to himself having momentarily forgotten that he was all alone "oh right, they're not here."

Harry somberly walked down the passage until he reached the end and saw the familiar whomping willow roots. As he exited the passage and ran quickly to get out of the willows reach, then he noticed that it was a very cloudy night out.

Harry took his wand and said "_lumos_" and the end of his wand lit up like a star in the night sky.

Then Harry saw Hogwarts, the school he went to for six years. He gazed at its majesty while it still was battered and demolished from the battle. But unlike when he left it was all dark, the castle once filled with warmth and life felt dead, it's feelings of joy that it radiated was now all but gone.

"Hey you!" Shouted a voice.

Harry quickly turned around, his wand at the ready position incase things turned sour.

"Don't you point that at me or else I'll deduct house points along with the month of detention you'll receive for trespassing onto the old school grounds. Now who are you?" Said the voice of an outlined shape that looked female.

"I'm um Harry… Prongs, yes I'm Harry Prongs a transfer student I must have apperated to the wrong place, silly me and you are?" Harry asked hoping to learn the things that would seem obvious to someone from wherever he was.

"I'm Professor Florentine, and I haven't heard anything about a transfer student, well you've already missed the sorting and the opening feast so let's take you to the headmaster and get this sorted out mister Prongs," Said the woman as she flicked her wand and summoned her broom and mounted it "well come on get on we don't have all night."

"Yes Professor," said Harry as he quickly walked over to her and mounted the broom behind her instantly he noticed that it was cold, metallic "Um professor what's your broom made out of?"

"It's a cobalt nickel alloy, why?" Said Professor Florentine quizzically as she smoothly took off and headed up into the sky at a moderate speed.

"Well just isn't it that brooms are made out of wood?" asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around her waist so he wouldn't fall off.

Professor Florentine and looked at harry like he had asked why people eat food " brooms have not built out of wood in over 140 years." She turned back around and sped up the broom.

"Ah yes, how silly of me sorry I forget these kind of things at times," Harry said quickly trying to recover his credibility.

"Well we're at Hogwarts now so please do try to keep your head about you." She said leveling off the broom.

"We are?" Queried Harry as he looked around and then he saw it, an Island in the sky and on it was a castle made of what appeared to be marble, limestone and some red stone that Harry had never seen before, to the left of it was a quiddich pitch though it too seemed to be made of metal and there was a big old lake to the south of the school "wow," was all he could say.

"I know, she is a thing of beauty, my great great great grandmother Hermione Weasley help build it after the old Hogwarts was deemed unsafe to live in, smartest witch of her time, Order of Merlin first class for her work on making the cure for the werewolves curse." She said almost dreamily as she flew towards the headmasters office.

"I know; she's amazing isn't she?" He said absent mindedly not really surprised that this was Hermione's work.

"Was , are you alright in the head?" she said with some concern "maybe we she visit the hospital wing first."

"No I'm fine just a bit tired I guess," he said quickly thinking of the excuses.

"Well okay if you're sure," she said landing the broom in front of the main gates and dismounted her broom and opened the small door next to it and walked through the small door to the side.

Harry followed her through the winding passageways and up and down the moving stairs looking at all the paintings and statues as they went along. Some he recognized and some he didn't there were others that he recognized that had been altered in some way or another but even though it was a new castle it still felt like a home to Harry.

Eventually they got to a pair of ever-familiar gargoyles and Professor Florentine said, "Bobble gum," the gargoyles moved to the sides to reveal a staircase leading to the headmaster's office "well come along Prongs."

"Yes Professor," said Harry as he went up the stairs to the Headmasters office with it's various magical gadgets and of course the magical portrait of every headmaster and headmistress Hogwarts had ever had, though the current headmaster seemed to be absent from the office.

"That man," Professor Florentine muttered "Prongs you stay here I'll be back in a few with the head master and we can get this all sorted out."

"Yes Professor," repeated Harry as he sat in a chair trying to think about what he was going to do now.

"Who's disturbing me while I sleep?" Grumbled one of the portraits.

"No one sir please go back to sleep," said Harry trying to think of a plausible back story to tell the headmaster.

"I know that voice," said an old wizen voice coming from a different portrait.

"No you don't," said a now panicked Harry.

"Yes I do, you're Harry Potter!" Said the portrait.

"Harry Potter" whispered most of the other portraits with excitement and other words amongst themselves.

"No, I'm Harry Prongs," Harry said quickly trying to get a grip on his current predicament.

"Harry, I might be a picture but you can't fool your old headmasters eyes." Said the portrait to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry?" Inquired Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Can we keep this all quiet," Harry said looking around to all the Portraits "I don't know how I got here and from my understanding I don't know when here is and I'd rather not get bombarded with a million questions, I'd rather not be famous again."

"I think we can agree to that provided the headmaster knows," Said Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Listen I'm sure the headmaster is a great guy and all, but people tend to change once they know I'm me, and I think it would be doubly true in this case." Replied Harry.

"Yes well then how do expect to take any N.E.W.T classes with no proof of "Harry Prong's" O.W.L's," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"I guess you do have a point," said Harry "but only the headmaster is to know and I won't budge on that, the fewer people that know the better."

"I think we can all agree to that; can't we everyone?" Dumbledore's portrait asked all the other portraits.

Vigorous nods and murmurs of agreement arose from all the portraits, as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Then we have an agreement," Harry said quickly and tried to regain his composure as the headmaster entered the door rubbing the back of his head.

Harry gaped a little bit the headmaster was the split image of Percy except he had brown hair, there appeared to be a big bump on the back of his forehead. He turned his head towards Harry "Now what's this all about; I haven't heard anything about a transfer student so please kindly tell me why you are here." Said the Headmaster.

"Well Percy you see…" said Harry without thinking.

"My name is not Percy whomever he is, it's Phineas Cobberbottom Antrusi Weasley, though it's Headmaster Weasley to you now please kindly state your business before I lose my patience," said headmaster Weasley sternly.

"It's Potter sir," said Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" said the confused Headmaster.

"My name sir; it's not Harry Prongs, it's Harry Potter." Harry admitted as he undid the self-transfiguration he had performed on himself.

Headmaster Weasley stood there befuddled for a minute, his eyes fixed on Harry's trademark lightening bolt shaped scar. Then he went over to his desk sat down in his chair and got out a small tin "Lemon drop Potter?" he asked as he took one out and popped it into his mouth.

"No thank you sir, and sir I'd like to keep this a secret, so please don't tell anyone." Said Harry earnestly as he retransfigured himself.

"Of course, of course, I still can't believe it myself, I mean where have you been all this time Harry, you disappeared 200 years ago without a word to anyone, they searched for you for 7 years after that before giving up. All your Gringotts gold is just sitting there because the vault still lists you as alive no matter how much the goblins have tried to change it so that it could go to your closest related relatives. The whole magical world was in an uproar Harry. Do you imagine what would happen if you suddenly just popped back up alive and well so many years in the future? It would be chaos, everyone would want a piece of you and you would never have a moment to yourself, not to mention all the time you'd be detained in the department of mysteries while they exam you." Said the ranting Headmaster.

"So I'll stay Harry Prongs and continue my N.E.W.T courses sir?" Asked Harry unsure of what was going to happen now.

"Yes, that would be best Harry. But be careful there are still people that don't like you or muggleborns, while most of them won't say it out in the open they'll do everything in their power to make your life hard if they find out who you are." Said Headmaster Weasley "Now I'm going to put you back in Gryffindor the password for the portrait is wilting conifer, Professor Florentine is your head of house, and I do believe I'll have to place orders for your books. Oh your back story is you were homeschooled by your parents until this year because your mother and father have caught spattergoit and so they're in bed being treated, did I forget anything?" Mused headmaster Weasley.

"Yes, who's the quiddich captain sir?" Asked Harry.

"Ah yes, there's not going to be any quiddich this year because it's a triwizard tournament year." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh, okay." Harry's mind remembering the triwizard tournament he was in as bad memories flooded his thoughts.

"Don't worry though I don't expect you to be entering it Harry, because then everyone would find out who you were, because no matter what alias is entered into the goblet it will always spit out the true name of the people it chooses, now…" He said clapping his hands together as a house elf appeared "Frumple please show Harry to Gryffindor tower."

"Yes headmaster," said Frumple bowing to him then he looked at Harry "Follow me." He said quickly as he started walking out the door.

"Goodnight headmaster," said Harry quickly as he followed the house elf.

When Harry got to Gryffindor tower he thanked the house elf politely and walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady who was soundly asleep "Wilting conifer," he said quietly as the portrait swung open as he snuck inside and headed up to the boys dormitory and entered the 7th years room and looked around until he found an empty bed and hopped in with his clothes on and fell soundly asleep wondering what would await this year at school 200 years in the future.

I'm going to try to start chapter 2 this week and have it out by mid October please read and review as always I'm adding the romance in later chapters so I'm going to rate this as M. Please enjoy.


End file.
